Expectations
by ubiquitouschimera
Summary: Loki always expected a lot from Innihalda. He expected her to be smart. He expected her to be talented. He expected her to be strong. And she was. But one thing he did not expect from her, was to fall in love with her. {LokixOC}
1. The Young Light Elf

**(A/N:Okay, just to get some things cleared up for you guys. Frey is Frigga's father. I am using mostly the Marvel edition for all of my information. I will try and include some actual mythology in the story. Listed below are the Haralds' names and their meanings. Just in case you were curious)**

_**(Frey's close friends) The Haralds **_

_**Nåde**__**: (Norwegian) Mercy, Grace**_

_**Makt**__**: (Norwegian) Power**_

_**Innihalda**__**: (Icelandic) Contain {Halda for short}**_

_~{CHAPTER 1}~_

"Thor! Thor!", I quietly laughed and ran around the palace looking for my older brother. My laughter was fading out as I made my way to the throne room to look behind all of the massive pillars. I struggled to push open the gigantic double doors leading into the expansive hall. They creaked loudly and I moved inside quickly to hide behind one of the Guards. He gave a slight laugh, but continued to stare straight ahead. My curious eyes roamed the expansive hall and widened when they landed on a peculiar looking family. I ducked out from behind the Guard to get closer. I hid behind one of the giant pillars decorating the hall, the marble was cool when I forced my body to flatten against it.

The All-Father was conversing with a family, they looked like Light Elves. I made a move to get closer, but all of a sudden I heard someone shout out. "Hah! I caught you Loki!", Thor grabbed me from behind and squeezed me until I gasped for air. I tried to hide back behind the pillar but the All-Father called Thor and I over. "Uh-oh, Loki. Father doesn't look pleased.", Thor laughed and jogged over to Father. I followed after, more poised and regal in front of our guests.

"Nade, Makt, Innihalda. Meet my sons. Thor and Loki.", The All-Father proudly gestured to the two boys beside him. Thor bowed and gave a big smile. I bowed along with him but kept a straight face when I met the gaze of the family in front of me.

"It is so nice to meet you my young princes.", Makt bowed to Thor and I.

"Yes, my young princes. It is an honor to meet the future rulers of Asgard.", Nade smile sweetly and did a small curtsy.

"My princes.", Innihalda did a small curtsy and dip of her head. I was fascinated with her. She was similar to me in the way I carried myself around strangers. Calm and collected, slightly inward. Never quite making eye contact but keeping up with all of the formalities.

Thor and I did our proper greetings and the family was ushered out of the Throne Room once Odin the All-Father was finished conversing with them. "Who are they, Father?", I looked up at him with inquiring eyes.

"Those are your grandfather Frey's close friends. Frey has fallen ill and asked the Haralds to come in his place to Asgard.", Odin gave the two of us a scornful look. "What were you two doing in the Throne Room? You know it is reserved for private affairs, that you are not allowed to enter unless called for."

This time Thor spoke up, "Loki suggested a game of hide-and-seek! I thought '_what better place to hide than where we are not supposed to be_'. Loki simply knew me too well and followed me in here. I apologize Father, it is my fault for coming in here."

I managed to speak up, "I apologize too father." I bowed my head and stared at the green leather sandals I wore on my feet.

"I will not scold you, but warn you. Do not come in again, you are not allowed in here.", Odin stared at me and Thor and then turned to walk away.

I turned to Thor and rolled my eyes. "You just now thought of all of that didn't you?"

Thor gave a wide grin, "Why of course brother! If Father had never mentioned us not allowed in here I never would have managed that."

I gave a short laugh and walked with Thor following behind me. "You're curious about them too aren't you?"

"The Haralds? Oh yes, very much so brother. The Light Elves are a mysterious people. Asgardians can go their whole lives with never seeing one except maybe in a picture. This is a rare occasion indeed and I wish to pursue it!", Thor gave a wide smile and charged in front of me. I took longer strides to keep up, all the while rolling my eyes and groaning at his enthusiasm.

_~{The Library}~_

I decided to break away from Thor and allow him to stalk the royal family alone. I had been falling behind in my magic studies and entered the library to find my mother, Queen Frigga, sitting at a table with the peculiar girl. Frigga looked up from the book she was quietly reading aloud and smiled at me. "Loki, this is Innihalda. Her family will be staying with us for a while. She is skilled in magic like you.", Frigga gestured for me to take a seat in front in Innihalda.

"Mother, Innihalda.", I bowed my head to each of the maidens in front of me.

Innihalda spoke up, "There is no need to call me by my full name Prince Loki, Halda will suffice just fine. If you'd like." She remembered her manners last-second and added that last part.

"Very well Halda, are you going to be studying with me then?", I picked up a beginner's book on illusionary magic and laughed at it. The far more advanced tome that sat in front of my mother was more on my level and I picked it up instead.

She became uneasy when she saw the level my abilities were on, "Why yes, I am. But I am afraid I am slightly behind you on my magical studies."

"Mhm.", I opened the advanced tome and began to read. We sat like that in silence for about two more hours. Reading, every once in a while Halda would have a question that Mother would answer.

Mother left us to go speak with Halda's mother, Lady Nade. I noticed after a while that Halda would very quietly mumble under her breath, reading the material aloud. Once I noticed this, that was all I could focus on. "Can you please stop that?", I didn't look up from my book.

"Stop what?", Halda asked innocently.

"Mumbling under your breath. It is annoying, so please stop.", my tone was very aggravated.

"I'm sorry Prince Loki, I did not even realize I was doing that.", her tone was mocking. I looked up from my studies and gave her a pointed look.

"Well then, be more careful.", I sneered at her. I could tell I struck a nerve. A smile appeared on her face, obviously hiding the fact that she was extremely cross with me. "Have I infuriated you?", I raised my eyebrow and gave her a sarcastic smile.

Halda's mouth twitched and she got a better grip on her book. I could tell she was just on the edge of snapping so I continued on, "Halda, have I? It's rude to ignore a Pr-" I was suddenly cut off by a sharp pain on my face. My head jerked to the side and I fell out of my chair into the cool marble floor. I was stunned by the blow, I looked up to see a furious Halda still brandishing the _Beginner's Guide to Illusionary Magic _in her hand with her arms raised high.

"And it is rude to talk to a lady with such disrespect.", she glared down at me and dropped the book onto my stomach. She started to walk away as I sat there stunned, cradling my angry pink cheek in one hand.

Halda was half way to the exit when I regained my senses and ran after her. Her hand was on the handle when I roughly grabbed her shoulders and rammed her up against the library doors. She wasn't shocked at all by the pain and gave me a blank stare as I squeezed her shoulders harder. "Why did you strike me?!", I angrily whispered. I was only inches from her face.

"You made me angry. I don't care if you're-", she imitated my voice while making a stupid face. "_Prince Loki of Asgard_." She was crazy, absolutely crazy. There was no other explanation, the girl wasn't right in the head.

I gave a slight laugh and stared down at the younger girl pinned by me. "I quite like you. No one has ever struck me before. Let alone someone I just met."

Halda looked unamused by my remark, "Is that so? I didn't know fourteen year old boys liked to be hit by girls."

"I'm not your average fourteen year old boy. But I still don't like being hit by girls, I like surprises.", I grinned down at Halda and let go of her arms. Her bare skin was turning purple from my tight grip, I decided not to say anything.

"Fair enough. Can I leave now?", Halda looked at my shoulder pressing the door shut. I moved away from the door and let he pass.

Before she left Halda looked over her shoulder and threw me a smile.

"Why Prince Loki, you look dashing!"

I looked down to see a long pink dress and long blonde hair flowing down my chest and back. I scrambled to find a reflective surface, hating what a found.

Innihalda Harald staring back at me.

I smiled, _She really is a great rival._

**(A/N: Okay! There is it folks! An intro on how the two "besties" met! I hope you liked it! I worked pretty hard on this. Sorry for any typos. If there is anything you would like to say about this, please! Drop me a PM, review! DO whatever! I love feedback and constructive criticism. And like I said this is more comic-based and movie-based. There will be some mythology: I hope.)**

**-Torrens**


	2. Training and Jealousy

**(A/N: And it's me again! Torrens! Back with the second chapter of 'Old Friends'. I am comtemplating jumping back between ages for Loki and Halda. Like their childhood, their "teen" years, and then adulthood. I have no clue. Please! Voice your thoughts on this. **_**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Frigga, Loki, or Odin. I only own my OCs Innihalda and Lyse.**_**)**

_~{CHAPTER 2}~_

I quietly turned the page of my book. A recent discovery, the novel was an old Dark Elf magic collection. It's more dark magic than anything, consisting of death spell and various undetectable poisons. I put a glamour on the book to hide the Dark Elf writing on the cover and replaced it with an old Midgardian novel. The early morning sunlight shone through the tree I sat under. My long legs were extended in front of me, neatly crossed at the ankle.

There was a slight rustling of brush and I looked up from the page to meet a pair of pale blue eyes. Halda smiled at me and sat down beside me. "Good morning Prince Loki.", she tipped my book down trying to look at the content of the pages. I frowned at Halda, she somehow was able to make my noble title an insult.

"Good morning to you too Lady Innihalda.", my tone was sarcastic and bored.

"Hmph. What're you reading?", Halda fanned her hand across the page of my book to obscure the view of the writing. She had my attention now.

"Just an old Midgardian novel. Nothing out of the ordinary.", I tried to return my attention back to the Dark Elf working when I heard a small laugh.

Halda leaned in close to my face and threw me a smirk. "I can see right through the illusion Loki. I thought you were better, Mr. Dark Arts.", she poked my nose and stood up. "Well! I'm off to the Training Room. I want to practice my projectiles." Halda turned on her heel and started to walk away with a bounce in her step. I admired the way she had filled out in the last 200 years. The way her body now curved in all the right places, how her silvery white hair flowed down in long waves to her lower back. And how she had become one of the most beautiful and sought out maidens in Asgard.

"Halda!", I called to her. She turned around and gave me an innocent stare. "I'm coming with you. I'll practice my barriers so you can practice your projectiles."

She smiled slightly, "Sounds like a plan."

_~{The Training Room}~_

I opened the doors wide with Halda trailing quietly behind me. I observed the high ceilings and ginormous windows lining the upper half of the expansive room. Weapons racks lined the walls and the matted floors had been freshly cleaned. "Great! There's no one in here. There's a perk to waking up before anyone else after all!", Halda started to tie her hair up with a blue ribbon. She unlaced her dress and dropped it to the floor. Underneath she wore a long strip of fabric rapped around her body that covered only her chest and a pair of leather trousers. Her feet were bare and she began to take long soothing breaths before using her more powerful magic.

I too disrobed into nothing but my leather trousers. My feet were bare too and I stretched out my toes and arms as I stepped onto the mat. I took a deep breath and called upon the magic running through my veins. I pulled it from myself into my finger tips and spread my hands in front of me in a side-to-side motion. A green barrier glowed before me, I could see through it but everything on the other side was slightly distorted and discolored. "You ready, Inni?", my voice was giddy with anticipation of the invigorous training about to commence.

"I told you never to call me that.", Halda rushed forward and I braced myself for the impact of her powerful projectiles. White bolts of light shot from her hands and collided into my barrier. My magical barrier only slightly shimmered with the force and Halda growled at me, "You have improved greatly Loki. Have you been practicing? For me?"

"No, my barriers have always been excellent. Your magic has just weakened!", I laughed and dropped the shield. Green bolts shot from my hands and slammed into Halda. She went flying backwards but caught herself before she fell.

"You cheat! You only said you would do barriers! You're much better at projectiles than I!", Halda was fuming. Her parchment white skin had turned pink with rage.

I gave her a cunning smile and charged her. She braced herself for the impact last second as my magic slammed into the opaque glowing fortification she cast. Halda grunted as the force of my blow sent her skidding across the mat. She fell to the ground and wiped away at the sweat on her brow. "Stop playing dirty. You know what will happen if we both leave order behind.", Halda laughed and glanced over at the new brick where a gaping hole in the Training Room used to be.

"It'd be no fun if we both played fair though.", I lunged backward anticipating Halda's attack. I cast a barrier and crouched low to the ground as Halda flew down on me with a sword made of her white ethereal appearing magic. The blow was much harder than the one before and I fought to stay upright. I collapsed to the ground under the force of her attack.

Halda held the glowing white sword to my neck. "I win.", she giggled.

"Oh really?", I tapped behind her shoulder from behind as she watched in horror as my illusionary self dissipated before her eyes. "I can cast barriers from a distance. You seemed to have forgotten that." I held a dagger to her throat and she put her hands up in surrender.

"You win today Loki. I'll kick your ass tomorrow though.", Halda's breathing was labored right along with mine. We gasped for air and had to lie down, the excessive magic use had drained the both of us.

"You need to work on observing your surroundings. You always focus on the enemy in front of you and not those behind.", I stared up at the ceiling of the Training Room. Intricate wood carvings portraying stories of great warriors decorated the rafters that criss crossed above me.

"Yes, I fully agree with you. I'm hungry though. So we can strategize later after I find some sustenance.", Halda sat up with an over-exaggerated grunt. He abdominal muscles flexed as she leaned forward the brace herself to stand.

I rose along with her and started to follow behind her. The knot her hair was tied in was still barely being held up by the blue ribbon, strands of her white-blonde hair was escaping so I grabbed hold of a piece of the ribbon and let Halda keep walking. As she strode forward the ribbon came undone and her hair fell down in one long messy mass. I laughed, "It looks like a bird was nesting in your hair!"

Halda whipped around and frowned, "Yours doesn't look much better!"

"What are you talking about? My hair looks the same.", I realized what she meant as soon as I finished my response.

"My point exactly.", Halda grinned at me and kept walking. I walked a little faster to catch up with her and when she opened her mouth to speak to me I stuffed the ribbon into her mouth. Her eyes widened and she gave a cry of anger as she pulled the ribbon from her mouth and began chasing after me. I laughed all the way to the kitchen, my long legs moved me much faster than hers and I enjoyed watching her struggle to catch up with me.

"Loki! Get back here!", Halda was still angry with me but a hint of humor crept into her voice.

"What are you going to do Lady Halda?! Hit me with a book?!", I stopped running suddenly and Halda ran straight into me. She gave an: "_Oof!_" and fell back onto the ground.

I looked down at her sprawled out into the grass, a look of pure fury morphed into one of delight. Heer nose crinkled in a laugh and she fell back onto the ground clutching her stomach. The sound of her happiness drifted throughout the court yard and I joined in with her. "Loki, that was cruel! You're just horrible!", Halda was gasping for air after laughing for so long.

"Me? _Cruel_? _**Horrible**_?! What? No, never.", my tone was pure sarcasm. As Halda's laughter died down she held her hand out for me to pull her up while she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I needed that. A good laugh. I haven't had one in what feels like months!", she smiled at me lighly punched me on my shoulder. "We should actually probably put some clothes on before we go waltzing into the palace. I didn't really think of that."

I looked down to see my bare chest and gave a small groan, "If we must."

We made our way back to the Training Room to find a few warriors practicing hand-to-hand combat. They instantly perked up when they saw Halda enter the room. They gave me a slight bow as I went to pick up my shirt. "Hey! Halda! How's that magic going? Hand-to-hand not your thing?", I recognized the warrior calling to her. Lyse.

Instead of giving Lyse an angry remark I was surprised to see Halda attempt to flirt, "No, I don't really like that. It's too dirty. Too... intimate." Her response elictited and excited smile and devouring look at her from head to toe. I bristled and turned away from the trio indulging in the sight that was Innihalda. I ground my teeth together and picked up my boots to exit. "Loki?", I turned to see Halda giving me a confused look.

"Frigga expects me in the gardens.", I bowed to her and gave a stiff look to Lyse and his trio.

"Oh, very well then. I guess I'll continue training with Lyse then freshen up and meet in the gardens lat-", I cut her off.

"No. It's perfectly fine.", my tone was aggrivated and she seemed throughly confused.

"Oh, um. Okay?", she was much too stunned at my sudden change in demeanor to reprimand me in any way.

I turned on my heel and exited the Training Room. Once outside I gave a shout and angrily combed my fingers through my hair. Why did she bother me so? Why did seeing her with _him _bother me so? It was all suddenly becoming so confusing.

**(A/N: Well, that was interesting. You're starting to get the jealous prince vibe. Because Halda definitely has an interest in the asshole warrior. Loki is starting to uncover his feelings for Halda, and I feel like this is gonna be pretty bad. His character seems a little emotionally unstable and I'm gonna make that a problem. Yeah, I like that idea. Give me some feedback! I wanna know what you thought, Reader! Tell me some errors, shoot me your opionion. I want to know these things! Thanks for reading you beautiful being :) Stay amazing.)**

**Lyse-Bright (Norwegian) [lee.s]**


End file.
